The Daughter of Apollo
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Apollo is allowed to fight in the Trojan War? Warning: Contains a lot of mythological inconsistancies and chronological errors.This is done on purpose.
1. The Beginning

Prologue

_The black hull of the ship slices through the inky-black waves. A young girl of fifteen-the only female on the ship-stands on the deck, accompanied by her mentor, the centaur Cheiron. The girl-Apolla, by name, daughter of the god Apollo and a mortal woman named Archamine- stares into the dark night. She shivers, and Cheiron places a shawl around her shoulders. "Apolla, come below deck where it's warmer." She shakes her head. "No. I want to be the first to see the enemy country." Cheiron sighs. "You've been speaking with that Achilles again. I've told you, the Trojans are not our enemies. This 'war' has been blown completely out of proportion because Menelaus can't stand the thought of that Helen leaving him. Agamemnon told him not to marry her, but he didn't listen." He looks at Apolla. "The nerve of that woman, leaving behind her young daughter. And for what? Some silly infatuation." Apolla turns her face away, towards the lightening eastern sky. "Why did you do it? Stand up for me, when Achilles said I couldn't fight? You didn't even want to bring me." Cheiron places a hand on her shoulder. "I brought you because it was your father's wish. Who am I to refuse a God? Achilles is in no position to do so either-no matter who his mother may be." Apolla nods, and suddenly points. "Look, I can see Troy from here!"_

_The fierce battle rages around her. Apolla deafens herself to the battle cries and moves towards her target, the young prince of Troy himself. Hector turns, warily watching the young soldier (unaware of the fact that he is watching a woman) and draws his sword. Apolla attacks, causing Hector to retreat to the defensive immediately. Apolla attacks, Hector counters. "You fight well, for a Greek," he calls over the roar of the fray. Apolla nods. "Likewise, Trojan." Hector pauses, giving Apolla a slight advantage. He recovers quickly, countering causing Apolla to roll away, knocking off her helmet. Hector pales, but recovers, catching Apolla off guard and slicing a deep wound into her sword arm. She grimaces and switched her sword to the other hand. She begins a savage attack, but Hector dodges under her swing and plunges a dagger into her stomach. She freezes and falls. Hector catches her. "Not dead," he mutters. He loads her limp body onto his chariot, and then motions his troops into a retreat. Achilles calls back the Grecian troops and does a quick head count before the healers are released to do their work. He frowns. "Agamemnon, where is that Apolla?" They both search, and then the realization hits them. She's gone. Achilles turns to Agamemnon. "She's been captured. What do we tell the centaur?"_

Chapter One

Ten years later

Apolla stood on the wall, watching the sun setting. She sighed, remembering how she had first come to Troy. So young and inexperienced, she'd inherited her father's stubborn streak, and insisted upon being allowed to fight. Cheiron had been unable to refuse. She'd been captured in the first battle, and remained a prisoner for several months, before Andromache, wife of Hector, Merrick, the youngest Trojan prince, Helen and her father, Apollo himself, had gotten involved, first having her moved to a more comfortable room, then negotiating a type of release. She was free, so long as she remained inside the walls of Troy. She hadn't refused. She stood on the wall often, watching the battle, cheering for Hectors troops like every other Trojan, but, in the most secret part of her heart, willing the Gods to protect her friends on the Greek lines. Today, her mind wandered back to the first months, before anyone had tried to help her.

Ten years earlier

_Apolla blinks several times, trying to rid herself of the haze around her. She tries to sit up, but a rough, calloused pushes her back gently. "Don't try to move. You'll only make that wound worse." She stares through the dim room, barely making out Hector. "Wh-why am I here? Why are you caring for me, and where am I?" Hector chuckles softly. "Inquisitive, aren't you? Don't speak. You need your rest. You are in the citadel of Troy. I am caring for you because you are a war prize, and it really does me no good for you to be dead." Apolla frowns. "War prize? As in, hostage?" Hector nods, "Yes. You are a hostage. You will be returned to your people safely, so long as they meet our conditions. Either they surrender, or they manage to defeat us." Apolla continues to frown. "And if they refuse surrender, and lose." Hector's face almost seems to fall. "If they lose, you remain here. My brother Deiphobus has already taken a liking to you. You'll marry him." Apolla cocks her head to the right. "Why do you seem unhappy about that?" Hector flushes. "Because that would be the same as torturing you! Deiphobus is awful when it comes to treating a woman properly!" He leans in closer to Apolla. "Between you and I, I think Deiphobus prefers men to women. His last wife was…but that is not a tale you are yet old enough to hear. Now, get some rest. I must leave, but I'll send Andromache down to you shortly."_

Ten years later

Apolla looked up in surprise as Merrick joined her on the wall. She sighed and relaxed as her fiancé placed his arm around her shoulder. He smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it? Phoebus Apollo has really outdone himself." Apolla nodded. "Yes. My father has started trying too hard." Merrick laughed, and then his face grew serious. "You shouldn't stand on the walls. Those bastard Greeks…" He caught himself. "I'm sorry. I'd almost forgotten." Apolla smiled, leaning against him. "You're forgiven." She sighed. "Let's go inside. You do have a point. Achilles is not above attacking innocent women standing on a wall." Merrick chuckled. "Alright." He stroked her hair. "I'm glad you chose me over Deiphobus. I really am." Apolla smiled. "I know."

Chapter Two

Ten years earlier, in the palace of Apollo

_"This is an outrage!" Apollo screams, angry. His sister Artemis nods. "Brother, calm down. Yelling is helping nothing. Have you spoken with Chresis?" "Yes!" Apollo snaps. Artemis frowns. "Deep breaths, dear brother." Apollo closes his eyes, meditating. "Yes, sister, I've spoken with Chresis. He has spoken to Priam, who will not do a thing. Chresis' daughter has been taken as Agamemnon's war prize." He turns, staring at the darkened sky. "A curse on that Helen for starting this war!" Artemis sighs. "That isn't going to help. Aphrodite acted on impulse. She always does that. Helen had no idea Menelaus would fight to get her back. If anything, blame Eris for the apple incident at Thetis' wedding." Apolla nods. "This war is a headache, I can tell you that. Zeus is right not to choose sides." Artemis chuckles. "Yet I seem to recall a certain brother of mine saying he'd defend Troy to the death and beyond." Apollo glares at her. "Not funny. Things have changed, and my daughter is part of this now. I want her returned unharmed!" Artemis rolls her eyes. "Brother, have you tried speaking to Hector, as Apolla is his hostage? Have you even been to speak with Apolla yet, to see how she's holding up?" She looks him square in the eye. "You need to go to your child. She needs you to be a father right now."_

Priam's Palace

_Apolla rolls over, pretending to be asleep, as she always does when Hector visits. However, she is surprised, for her visitor today is none other than Helen herself. Helen sits, stroking Apolla's hair. "Hello there, little bird." Apolla sits up. "You…You're the famous Helen. You're the reason I'm here in the first place." Helen nods. "Yes, little one." She looks Apolla over. "You can't be much other than me or Paris. What are you, 20? 21?" Apolla looks down. "15," she replies. Helen gasps. "My word, you're no more than a child! And your family?" There is a definite tremor in Apolla's voice when she answers. "My mother is dead. My father is too busy to have me underfoot. My mentor, Cheiron-perhaps you've heard of him?-is a healer for the Greek army." Her voice cracks and tears begin to fall. Helen gathers Apolla into her lap. "Ssh, it's alright, little dove. Come now, it can't be so bad. I'm sure your father and mentor are negotiating your release right now as we speak." Apolla looks up, eyes shining with tears. "My father is a god; he can't be bothered with little things like me! He has other, more important work to do! And as for Cheiron, if I know Achilles-and believe me, I do!-he'll keep this from Cheiron as long as possible. I'm completely alone in this world." Her voice lowers. "I was Hector had killed me." Helen frowns. "Do not say that. Do not tempt the fates." Apolla glares at her. "Why? I have nothing left in this world." Helen stands up angrily. "There is always something." She turns to leave. "I'll speak to Paris. He is Hector's brother. He can negotiate your release." Apolla buries her face in the pillow. "Fine. Just leave me alone."_

Ten years later

Apolla sat on her bed next to Merrick, watching him sleep. She herself was restless with memories. She still missed Cheiron, of course, but it didn't quite hurt so much. During those long days, Helen would often bring down weaving and other things to keep Apolla busy. While Apolla worked, Helen would tell tales of the gods, usually of Persephone and Hades. However, she always thought back to the day her father had actually become involved, giving her back a sense of hope.

Chapter Three

Ten years earlier

_Helen speaks softly to Apolla, a story of hope, the tale of how Hades had become infatuated with the beautiful Persephone. Apolla lays facedown on her bed, pretending she doesn't care, though she cares very much. Helen weaves while she speaks. Suddenly, Helen's melodic voice stops, and Apolla glances up. Helen appears to be asleep, but Apolla can tell she is not. Apollo stands a few feet off, leaning against the wall. He smiles at his daughter. "What, no hug? No 'Hello, father, I've missed you?' That is just terrific." Apolla stands up, walking cautiously over to her father. He laughs. "Has it been so long that you don't trust me? I won't bite you, you know." Apolla throws her arms around him and he hugs her back. He holds her at arms length. "How have you been holding up?" Apolla shrugs. "Been better. Helen's been helping me a lot." Apollo nods. "So I see." He glances around. "This can't be extremely comfortable." Apolla shakes her head. "It's not. Helen and Andromache have been trying their best, along with the young prince, Merrick. They've swayed Hector, but not Priam." A horrible thought crosses her mind. "What of Cheiron? Does he know I've been captured, or have Achilles and Agamemnon told him I'm dead?" Apollo sighs. "That is indeed what they've told him, though he has not-nor will not-stop hoping for the best. He is ever the optimist." Apolla nods. "Yes. He is." She sighs. "I miss him. I hate it here." Apollo frowns. "I thought they were taking care of you?" She nods. "They are. But I'm miserable. I miss Cheiron, and my friends." Apollo's eyes flash. "I've heard enough. I want to help you." He thinks a moment. "And I will. Let me speak with Priam. I shall return." He vanishes, and Apolla throws herself back onto the bed. Helen blinks. "I must have dozed off. Where were we?" Apolla smiles. "Actually, I don't want to hear of Persephone today. Today, I want to hear the story of the birth of Aphrodite, her marriage to Hephaestus." Helen nods. "Alright. Now, let's see…"_

Ten years later

"Hector goes to fight Achilles!" Paris was angry, and he was not shy about letting Merrick know. Merrick sighed. "Paris, brother. Calm down. The Gods will protect him. Apollo will protect him. Am I right, Apolla?" Apolla turned, and walked over to Paris. "Yes. Paris, brother, he will be safe. I promise." Paris nodded. "Alright. I must return to Helen." As soon as Paris left, Merrick turned to Apolla. "You lied to him." Apolla shook her head. "No, dear Merrick. Hector will be safe. Achilles does not fight today. His cousin-some say his lover-Patroclus wears the golden armor. Hector will kill him." Merrick paled. "Achilles will call for his blood!" Apolla nodded. "Yes. And no one but the Gods know who will win. I've not been told." Merrick nodded. "We can hope for the best." Apolla nodded, shuddering as Merrick left the room. "Yes. But who can be sure of what the best is anymore?"


	2. The Gods know best

Chapter four

eight years earlier

_Apolla sits under a pomegranate tree in Priam's courtyard, weaving. Andromache sits beside her, a little girl in her lap. The child plays with the loose ends of Apolla's weaving, making Andromache to laugh. "Little Xanthe is getting so big." Apolla nods. Yes. So is Marpessa. Helen is very taken with the girl. Reminds her of her own baby, left behind when she came to Troy." Andromache nods. "And you? You're too young for a child of our own, of course, but any siblings at home?" Apolla shrugs. None from my mother, of course, but my father is a God. I have many siblings from his side. One sibling was a fool. Begged Apollo to let him drive the sun. Got arrogant and was killed by Zeus." Andromache smiles. "Yes. The Gods are another bunch entirely." She smiles as a shadow falls across a rosebush. "Welcome, Merrick. Please, come in."_

_ Apolla glances up and blushes, and Merrick-Priam's youngest son, only eighteen-smiles shyly. "Forgive the intrusion, Lady Andromache. Hector wishes to see you and the child." Andromache nods. "Of course. Why don't you and Apolla get to know one another?" Merrick nods. "Y-yes. Of course." He sits down next to Apolla, as Andromache hurries out of the courtyard to her husband, who is grinning. _

_She smiles at him. "You don't need me, do you?" Hector laughs. "You caught me. I wanted to give those two a chance to get to know one another." He leans towards his wife. "Better for the girl that she marries Merrick instead of Deiphobus." They both lean around the corner a bit. Merrick takes Apolla's hand. I, um…well, I'm sure you know that my oldest brother Deiphobus. My father is willing to give your hand in marriage to him…on the condition that there is not another you prefer more." Apolla blushes. "Actually, there is someone." She sighs. "This may seem a bit forward, but…" She leans forward and presses her mouth to his. His eyes widen, and he wraps his arms around her. _

_Andromache politely turns away, making Hector do the same. "Give them some privacy." Finally, Merrick breaks away. "Wow," he gasps. "That was…wow." Apolla giggles. "Is that all you can say? Wow?" Merrick smiles. "That was amazing. You seem to be an expert." Apolla laughs. "Hardly. I've been kissed a few times, it is true. Ioulaus, once, on a bet." She looks down. "There was one time…one person who I thought I'd marry, but things didn't work out. War changes people. He changed too." Merrick nods. "I understand." He laughs. "Deiphobus will be furious." Apolla giggles. "I know."_

eight years later

_'Achilles does not fight today.'_ The words bounced around in Apolla's head, haunting her. She didn't know what to think, how she needed to feel. She went to the one person who could understand. She asked Helen. "Lady Helen, how do you do it?" Helen smiled, confused. "Do what, dear?" Apolla chuckled nervously. "This! Watch the battle, knowing that no matter what the outcome, you lose friends?" Helen nodded. "It is difficult, is it not? I do the only thing we can do. I pray, and sometimes, the Gods take pity on us and answer our prayers. We can do no more than that."

Chapter five

seven years earlier

_"This is magnificent!" Priam booms. "Tomorrow, we shall present my youngest son's future bride to her new city!" Hector shakes his head, laughing. "And bestow all honors imaginable upon her, I'm sure. The poor girl will hate us!" Priam smiles. "My son, Apolla has already received the highest honor this court can give her. She is receiving Merrick." Hector laughs. "Speaking of her, here she comes now." Priam takes Apolla's hand. "My child, tomorrow you shall officially be presented as a princess of Troy." Apolla smiles. "Apolla of Troy, I like it. I just…" Hector takes her aside, giving her a concerned look. "If any of the old man's honors are too much, do not hesitate to tell him. He means well, but he does not know how to love a daughter without suffocating her. Cassandra never demanded much from him." Apolla nods. "Yes, but that is not the problem. I'm worried about my friends. I want them to still be my friends after this war is over, but they have probably forgotten me." Hector smiles. "About that…come with me."_

seven years later

"The great Achilles is dead!" The cry went up around the city. Plans for a feast were immediately made. Apolla, however, did not join the celebrations. She studied the corpse outside the walls. "It's not Achilles," she murmured. Then, louder, "It's not Achilles!" The word traveled quickly down the wall. "Not Achilles!" Hector's troops retreated, and Apolla and Andromache were both at the gate when Hector arrived. Hector embraced his wife briefly. "Andromache, Apolla and I must talk privately. Please, wait for me in the palace." Andromache nodded silently, turning and disappearing. Hector faced Apolla. 'Who was he?" Apolla turned, thinking. "Patroclus, cousin and companion to Achilles. Achilles did not fight today. A quarrel with Agamemnon. Tomorrow, he will call your blood." Hector nodded. "And he shall have his fight. _Tomorrow, one of us shall not come back._" Apolla smiled weakly. "I can only hope it will be you who returns." Hector nodded. "Perhaps the Gods will be kind. Come. We must return to the palaces."

Chapter Five

seven years earlier

_Apolla steals a glance at Hector from the corner of her eye. He is intently driving the wagon, borrowed from a city farmer. His gaze is focused ahead, on the Greek camp. For a moment, something like horror flashes through Apolla's mind. 'Is he sending me back to them?' she wonders. As though he can read her mind, Hector turns to smile at her. "You are not being released, Apolla. The war still goes on, therefore, you a virtually still a prisoner. However…" he trails off, waving a hand in front of him. Standing outside the Greek camp, grinning broadly, is someone Apolla recognizes quite well. She smiles. "Iolaus!" He grins back. "Good to see you, Apolla. Everyone's been worried sick about you." Apolla laughs. "Where is everyone else? Hercules, Jason…where are they?" Iolaus' smile widens. "Herc! Jason! You might want to come see this!" Apolla looks behind her. A fair-haired, skinny youth of about her age and a darker, more muscular man a year older hurry forward. The skinnier one rushes to Apolla's side. "Apolla! It is good to see you again!" Apolla smiles. "Same to you, Herc." She smiles at the other man. "And you, Jason. How have you fared?" He grins. "Better than most." _

_He glances behind him; a tall, tanned, muscular man has stepped forward. He too smiles at Apolla. "Welcome back. Have the Trojans treated you well?" Apolla laughs. "Yes, Achilles. And you should be careful whom you say things like that around, with Hector standing right here!" Achilles embraces her. "You have not changed." He and Hector exchange a glance over her head, a look of mutual agreement: No one is to be harmed today. Achilles releases her. "Wait here, there's someone who'll wish to see you." He vanishes, returning momentarily leading a centaur. Apolla rushes over to him. "Cheiron!" Cheiron smiles, embracing her. "It is good to see you again, Apolla."_

_ Apolla smiles, whispering something into Cheiron's ear. Cheiron beams. "Then you will stay. It seems Troy is your home now." Apolla grins. "Thank you." She looks at all of her friends. "I hope to see all of you after the war. Alive, hopefully." She glances at Hector. "Thank you for bringing me here." Hector nods. "Of course. We must be getting back, though. The sun will begin to set soon. Apollo has already begun his descent towards the sea." He grins at everyone. "It was good to meet all of you. Perhaps this war will not have to drag on so long after all."_

seven years later

Not a sound was heard from the walls of Troy. The only sounds Apolla could hear were her own heart pounding, and Achilles shouting. She shot a glance at the heavy gate, where Hector stood, waiting for the battle_. Tomorrow, one of us shall not come back. _His prophetic words echoed in her head. She shuddered, and Merrick wrapped a strong arm gently around her. "Hector will be triumphant," he said confidently. Apolla nodded, distracted. "I hope," she muttered. Finally, Hector and Achilles approached each other. The battle, however bloody it might become, was to start fairly. Swords were drawn, oaths and prayers murmured. Finally, it began. Apolla couldn't look, so she hid her face in Merrick's chest. After what seemed like an eternity, a roar from the watching city drew her gaze. Hector had Achilles down, and was preparing to strike. However, something knocked his sword from his hand, and Achilles gained the advantage. His strike was swift and lethal. Hector lay dying on the sand outside the city. Almost no one was close enough to hear the words he spoke to Achilles, but hear them Apolla did. "Remember me," he rasped. "_Remember me when my brother Paris kills you in the shadows of the Skaian Gate_!" As soon as Hector was dead, Achilles began digging a hole into each of his calves. Apolla felt a scream tear through her throat, coupled with the yelling of the rest of the city. Achilles began to drag Hector's body with his chariot. Hecuba fainted, Priam yelled terrible things-he wished it had been any of his other sons-and Andromache was sobbing.

Merrick grabbed Apolla's arm, dragging her off the wall. "Apolla, you look as though you're about to faint. Come, we will return. There is no more we can do here." Apolla nodded, numbly, and tried to get her stubborn legs to obey. Merrick begins to leave, but turns back, suddenly, seized by an idea. "You knew, didn't you?" Apolla frowned. "What?" "You knew!" Merrick turned on her, furious, blinded by rage and grief. "You knew Hector would die, and yet you let him fight! How could you do that to him? To my family? To me? I trusted you, and you let my brother die! How dare you? Filthy Greek whore!" His hand flew before he could stop himself, and he slapped Apolla across the mouth.

Apolla's head spun, nearly carrying her around with the momentum. She glared at Merrick. "No. The question is, how dare you? You spend eight years telling me how much you love me, and that you'll never hurt me, and what do I get the minute something goes wrong? I get the blame! I get called a whore! I didn't cause this war! Helen did! If you have a grievance over the outcome, blame her! And don't ever lay a hand on me again! I don't want you to touch me! Bastard!" Merrick raised his hand again. "If you ever speak to me like that again…" "You'll what? Beat me? Need I remind you who I am the daughter of, Merrick?" She turned. "I'm going to go stay with Andromache for awhile. She'll need help to get through this, and I want nothing to do with you!" She marched away, angrily.

As soon as she was out of Merrick's sight, she doubled over in pain. _Oh Gods,_ she thought, moaning in agony. _What is this fresh torment you bestow upon my body? _She felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing her body, and she collapsed to her knees. Almost instantly, she felt strong arms around her body, and she turned her head enough to see her father standing above her. He wore a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry you had to witness the tragedy that occurred today without warning. But we knew that if you were told, you'd warn Hector, and he'd try to avoid his destiny." Apolla nodded, unable to speak through the pain. Apollo understood at once. "Oh, my poor child. Aphrodite will see to you at once."

He vanished, and Aphrodite stood in his place, in blue robes, with her golden hair streaming around her face. "Sweet child," she cooed. "You're with child of your own. I will not interfere, except to ease your pain. You must have this baby. The prophecy demands it." She snapped her fingers, and the pain vanished, along with the Goddess. Helen was heading towards her, Andromache in tow. "Help me get her to the palace," she ordered. Apolla grabbed Andromache arm gently. "Come, we must return."

Chapter six

_six years earlier _

_"This prophecy which you speak of," Hector was speaking to his father, in a tone which clearly said he thought Priam had lost his mind. "What exactly does it say?" Priam shook his head. "I told you. The soothsayer was not specific. All I was told was that the future of Troy lies in the hands of a son of Troy and a daughter of Greece. Apolla and Merrick must be wed." Hector nodded. "Right. And this prophecy, it was specific about it being Apolla and Merrick? Because Paris and Helen are a son of Troy and a daughter of Greece. They could be whom the prophecy was referring to." "No," Priam said. "It must being Apolla and Merrick. There is no other way."_

_six years later_

Apolla avoided Merrick's eye at dinner. There was food, at least, something resembling food, but no one was eating. The Singer, Priam's old friend, stood, singing a funereal mass for Hector's soul, and for the return of his body. Andromache shed not a tear, though Apolla's eyes were moist and shining. Finally, the dinner ended. Merrick caught Apolla's arm gently. "About earlier. Let me apologize. I wasn't thinking clearly. Can you forgive me?" Apolla faced him. "It seems that even if I didn't want to, I would have no choice but to forgive you. I am with child, Merrick. We are going to have a baby."


End file.
